Pokemon Show
by kenny plain
Summary: When Mordecai,Rigby and Muscle Man are met into the world of pokemon they're lives change forever.Join in on their journey to the pokemon league with friends,enemies and pokemons ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!
1. Chapter 1

The park house. a place that has changed ever since two mid adults came in and nearly turn the city upside now a however, one arrival changed the park's member lives man was known as Professor Oak. He had recently moved into the house as the bosses guest and gathered quite the attention specifically from the three members of the three people were introduced to creatures known as Pokémon and were happy to accept the Professor's technological encyclopedias known as Pokédexs, they set sight for the Kanto Region and began their trio that managed to be the first to be sent off were Mordecai the blue jay,Rigby the raccoon and Mitch also known as "Muscle man".

Mordecai is known to be more smarter and mature than his friend Rigby,Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby does. He is also stronger than Rigby as shown to always beating him in their came of "punchies".His currently love interest is a female named Margaret who works at a nearby coffee shop.

Rigby is known funnier than is best described as a "wild teenager", even though he is well past adolescence. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused, or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impatient, and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and temperance than him He does not have many accomplishments unlike his friend.

Mitch also known as Muscle man works in the park along with Mordecai and has worked for the park for 5 years. Although Benson considers him to be hard-working than Mordecai and Rigby, despite the fact that all three of them are slackers.

Being impatient, Rigby chose first and got himself a Charmander. Charmander was an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of the ropods. Charmander had four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. Charmander have sharp strong claws to defend itself.

Muscle Man was next to choose and randomly chose Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It had three white toes or claws growing out of its four legs, and its eyes are a bright red. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back. Though they usually walk on four legs, a Bulbasaur can rise up on its hind legs.

Being the most patient out of the trio, Mordecai gladly waited for the last one to be available and it turned out to be a Squirtle. Squirtle was a small, tailed bipedal Pokémon. However, it had also been shown to be able to walk on all fours. They resemble a light blue turtle with their most notable feature being the hard shell on their back. This shell forms and hardens on its back after birth.

* * *

Kanto Pallet's Bus Stop

The trio was all on board a bus that was leading them towards the first city in the Kanto which is Pallet town

"Ugh i can't wait to get off this bus" Rigby said already waiting to start his journey

"I know dude but at least we get out of working" Muscle man said trying to cheer his friends when suddenly they felt the bus wheels screech and stop

"Ladies and Gentlemans we have reached our stop here in Kanto" the bus driver said as everyone got up and receive their luggage and the trio steps off the bus they see that pallet town was a small and quite town

"What? He travel all this way to this place?" Rigby yells as he is disappointed about the town when suddenly a boy with yellow hair wearing orange and white-collar shirt with a green scarf around his neck and black/grey jeans crashes into Rigby

"OW! Man what's your problem?" Rigby said as the two gets up

"What's your problem? I fining you for a million dollars you got 10 seconds to cough it up 10...9...8...7"the boy yells and started counting down until Mordecai stops it

"Ok dude chill out sorry about my friend The name is Mordecai,that's muscle man and you just meet rigby"Mordecai said intruding the three

"The name Barry since your sorry I guess I'll be heading my way" Barry said

"Where your going bro?" Muscle man asks

"I'm heading to Viridian city to enter the Pokémon league"Barry said getting confuse looks from the three "The Pokémon league is a major tournament that more than 200 trainers enter and hope to face the Pokémon champion but to get in you have to earn eight gym badges or more from all over Kanto" Barry explained further

"Ah dude you gotta help get to Viridian city" Mordecai asks

"Ah What? Now dude we can get there without this loser" Rigby boasted as he also enrages Barry

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER!"Barry shoutes as he frightens Rigby but not the other two

"That's it I challenge you to a battle if you win I'll take you to Viridian city but if I win you have to find it on your own" Barry said as Rigby fear transform into anticipation

"Your on" Rigby said as the walk towards a nearby open field

* * *

Will Rigby be able to defeat Barry find out next time

again the reason I deleted the original because the entire thing sucked so I started this better version


	2. Chapter 2

Route 1-Mordecai,Rigby,Muscle man & Barry-Daytime

Barry and Rigby were facing each other while and open field stands in the middle while Mordecai and Muscle man were on the sidelines.

"So Mordecai who do you'll think will win?" Muscle man asks wondering the outcome of the match.

"well since Rigby didn't read only read the chapters on physical attacks only and the fact that Barry more experienced than Rigby" Mordecai said.

"Ok dude you can stop now" Muscle man said.

"Time to make my shining beginning. Charmander I choose you" Rigby said as his starter Pokémon appears on the field.

"Don't go crying when I win Squirtle standby for battle"Barry said as he sends out the same starter as Mordecai's only that his is larger in size.

(Charmander:So you ready to get burned") Charmander said getting ready.

(Squirtle:Oh please the only one getting burned shall be you") Squirtle said as Charmander gets angry.

"Battle begin!" Mordecai yells starting the battle as he was the referee.

"Charmander use Scratch attack" Rigby commands as Charmander charges in and rakes Squirtle but it doesn't cause that much damage.

"Squirtle use Withdraw" Barry said as Squritle retracted it arms,legs and head into its shell raising it defense which Rigby was oblivious.

"All right Charmander back-to-back scratches" Rigby commands as he and Charmander continues to strike.

"Squirtle use Withdraw" Barry said as Squirtle retreats in its shell as Charmander scratches away.

"Man Rigby hasn't a clue what's going on" Mordecai said as muscle man nodes his head.

"Yeah I know bro Barry just waiting to strike while Rigby just wasting away his energy" Muscle man explains.

Meanwhile Squirtle comes out of his shell and sees Charmander panting heavily.

(Squirtle:Come on is that really all the power you have) Squirtle said as he watches Charmander continuing to pant.

(Charmander:Don't worry *pant pant pant* I can go at this all day) Charmander said before charging in but Squirtle quickly moves out the way.

"Nice Squirtle now use tackle attack" Barry commands as Squirtle now goes on the offense and hit Charmander hard to the ground

"Woah now that was a critical hit" Muscle man said

"Charmander quick get up" Rigby pleaded as Charmander gets up but whimper in pain

"Squirtle use back to back tackles" Barry commands as Squirtles now hits Charmander tackle after tackle

"Charmander use scratch when it comes close"Rigby said as Charmander focus in senses of hearing and smell and lands the attack on Squirtle

("Squirtle:Well it seems that the fire in you is still in there") Squirtle said as Charmander was having trouble standing

"All Squirtle let's finish this,Use tackle full power!" Barry commands as Squirtle goes in to end the battle

"Come on Charmander let's not go down like this,Use Scratch" Rigby commands as Charmander uses whatever strength it has to charge in as well

As the two attacks collide the result was a large cloud of smoke surrounding the Pokémon. The two trainers were wounding if their Pokémon has survive. Finally the smoke rises as both Pokémon were down unconscious

"Both Charmander and Squirtle are unable to battle so this match is a draw" Mordecai said as he and muscle man walks up to Rigby

("Squirtle:I can't believe I lost") Squirtle said disappointed as Barry walks up to him

"Hey don't worry squirlte next time we'll beat them for sure now return and rest up" Barry said as he recalls his Pokémon to its Pokéball as the same as rigby

"So are you still gonna get us to Viridian city?" Muscle man asks as Barry nodes

"But after that I off" Barry said as the four sets off into the day sky

* * *

Pokemon Parties Changes & Apperences

Barry

1. Squitle Lv10

Moves

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

Withdraw

Rigby

1. Charmander Lv5

Moves

Scratch

Growl

Mordecai

1. Squirtle Lv5

Moves

Tackle

Tail Whip

Muscle Man

1. Bulbasaur Lv5

Tackle

Growl


	3. Chapter 3

Viridian City-Barry,Mordecai,Rigby Muscle Man-2:35 pm(Happy Summer Vacation)

"Well here we are, Viridian City" Barry announces as the three was awestruck

Viridian City was much more population than Pallet town,It mostly known building were its Pokémon center,Pokémart and Viridian city's Pokémon gym. It has a south exit which leads back to route 1,A north exit which leads to Viridian forest and west exit to Pokémon league gate.

"Ah yeah now this is my kind of city" Rigby said

"Yeah a place where you can go and feast of people trash" Muscle man said as he and Mordecai laughs

"You know you two are the reason I go to therapy" Rigby said

"Enough of this come let's get sign up" Barry said as he rushes to the Pokémon center with the trio following him

Inside the Pokémon center the new trainers saw many trainers, Pokémon and a pink haired nurse standing behind a counter with a computer a round pink Pokémon with an egg in its pouch moving a stretcher with injured Pokemon

"Hey nurse joy" Barry said greeting the nurse

"Welcome to our Pokemon center how can we help you?" The nurse asks

"Well first I was wondering if you can heal my Squirte and if me and a couple of my friends could get register for the Pokémon league" Barry asks

"Of course now all I need is your Pokédex" the nurse asks as the four trainers gave her the red machines. A moment later she inserts the Pokédexs one by one as the screen shows each of their pictures.

"There you all set,The Pokémon league shall start in 7 months" Nurse joy said handing them back their Pokédexs "Also you all each earned a badge case for holding your badges" the pink-haired nurse added giving them each case

After taking and healing the trainers Pokémon it was now time for Barry's departure

"Well a deals a deal guys I'm off just remember all the tips a taught you on catching and training Pokémon and you'll get those 8 badges in no time" Barry said as he runs out

Viridian city Pokemon Center-Mordecai,Rigby,Muscle man-11:25am 2 days later

Its been two days since Barry left the trio and the they been training their starters as hard as they can now its the day when they try their luck in catching their first wild Pokémon

Rigby-Viridian City

Rigby was looking for Pokémon within the city limits when he spots a lake. He sees that a boy was fishing in the water when the line was hook he pulls out a Pokémon which was a crab

"Time to use my Pokédex" Rigby said as he scans the Pokémon which the red machine

"Krabby the river crab Pokémon, It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle" the Pokémon explains

"All right a water Pokémon Go Magmar" the boy yells as a walking fireball in Rigby eyes appears from his Pokéball

"Magmar the spitfire Pokémon, The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun." the Pokédex explains

Krabby leads with a Vicegrip attack which its connects,surprised by this Rigby goes and confront the trainer

"Dude you just let your Pokémon take a hit" Rigby said as he gets the trainer attention

"Well second week out on my journey and I already have a fan cheering me Magmar use your flame body ability" the trainer said as flames suddenly appears

"Who that was Magmar's special ability" Rigby said impressed

"Now use Ember" the trainer commands as krabby was hit with a close range attack "Go Pokéball" the youngster yells as the Pokéball absorbs the Pokémon,it shakes three times and clicks indicating the capture

"Woah you caught the krabby" Rigby said

"Here give it a try" the youngster said as he hands Rigby the fishing rod and walks north and Rigby throws the cast into the water

Mordecai- Viridian Forest

Mordecai was exploring the Viridian forest looking for any tough Pokémon until he spots a lavender-bluish small rabbit-shaped Pokémon with large whiskers and front teeth

"Whoa awesome" Mordecai said

"Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon,Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns."

"All right time to get're done Go squirtle" Mordecai said as he launches squirtle into battle

(Squirtle:Prepared to be Shell Shocked) Squirtle yelled saying his new catchphrase as nidoran gives an annoyed look

(Nidoran:Is that the best you can do?) Nidoran asks as squirtle srugges his shoulders

"Squirtle use Bubble go" Mordecai commands as squirtle launches fast bubbles towards the wild Pokémon but Nidoran counters it's with multiple scratches slashing the bubbles.

"Ah man looks like nidoran will block off everything i throw at it" Mordecai thought in his head just then he remembers the battle between Rigby and Barry a while back

"That's it Squirtle use nothing but Tail Whip" Squirtle then started to wags it tail in front of Nidoran and also taking damages from the multiple scratches after a few minutes...

"All right now squirtle use Bubble" Mordecai commands as the bubble caused even more damage than usual due to the tails whips "Go Pokéball" Mordecai throws the Pokéball at the nidoran and catches it with the three click

"All right good job squirtle return" Mordecai said as he returns squirtle into its Pokéball and heads to the Pokémon center

Muscle man-route 22

Muscle man was watching a pig monkey trying to break apart a boulder

"what a fighter this guy is" Muscle man said as he examines the Pokémon "Mankey the pig monkey Pokémon, Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy.

"Ok bulbasaur let's try getting the upper hand by using tackle" Muscle man commands as bulbasaur climbs a nearby rock and flies in the air tackling mankey head on

(Mankey:who dares to interrupt me during my training?)

(Bulbasaur: Ha if you like that just wait for more)

(Mankey:Very well then)

Mankey then charges towards bulbasaur who dodges mankey attacks

"Ok bulbasaur use vine whip" Muscle man commands as mankey was constantly being slammed into the surroundings rocks

"Now finish off with a tackle" Muscle man said as bulbasaur finished mankey with a hard tackle

"Go Pokéball" Muscle man throws the pokéball as the ball clicks indicating a capture

Rigby- Viridian city

After battling for nearly half an hour Rigby finally pulls out the Pokémon which was a Psyduck

"Not bad but what is it?" Rigby asks as he pulls the Pokémon out

"Psyduck the duck Pokémon,It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them. That is why it always looks puzzled." The Pokédex explained

"eh a Pokémon a Pokémon Go Charmander" Rigby throws his pokéball into battle

(Charmander:Time to vurned up) Charmander said saying his catchphrase

(Psyduck:what does that mean?) Psyduck asks before getting hit by an ember attack

"Charmander keep it up with scratch attack" Rigby commands as Charmander scratches Psyduck until it faints

"Go pokéball" Rigby said as he throws the ball and catches the Pokémon

* * *

Pokémon parties

Ken(2)

1. Magmar Lv 9

Moves

Smog

Leer

Ember

2. Krabby Lv 5

Moves

Mud sport

Bubble

Vicegrip

Mordecai(2)

1. Squirtle Lv 9

Moves

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

2. Nidoran Lv 8

Moves

Growl

Scratch

Tail whip

Muscle Man(2)

1. Bulbasaur Lv 9

Moves

Tackle

Growl

Leech seed

vine whip

2. Mankey Lv 4

Moves

Scratch

Growl


	4. Chapter 4

Viridian City Pokémon center

After catching their first Pokémon and doing some intense training the trio from the park are enjoying some breakfast in the Pokémon center.

"Man I can't believe that the Pokémon center not only heals our Pokémon but they give us food too" Mordecai said as their Pokémon were catching up with their selves and enjoying the food as well

(Nidoran: Even though my only partner is squirtle I say that your much cooler than him) Nidoran said talking to Psyduck

(Psyduck:Well Mankey not all that into talking just training and the three starters are just betting on who evolution is better) Psyduck said pointing out the details

Meanwhile with the starters

(Squirtle: I'm telling you that Blastoise are the toughest we have excellent defenses)

(Bulbasaur: So does Venasaur and he's part poison type)

(Charmander: Charizards are dual type Pokémon too and we have mega power to boost)

Mordecai:All right guys let's go Barry out there getting those gym badges and we need to get those as fast as him so it's off to the Viridian forest

Rigby & Muscle man:YEAH!

After finishing their breakfast and returning their Pokemon the finally reached the entrance of the Viridian forest

-Viridian Forest-

Once the trio entered the forest they realized there's only two exits North which leads to Pewter City and South which leads back to Viridian

"Wow it place is a little creepy" Mordecai said

"Ah what's the matter Mordecai afraid you gonna wet your pants?" Rigby taunted as Mordecai punches him in his shoulder

"Whatever bros let's just get out of this forest" Muscle Man said as the three started their venture through the forest and soon what

"All right now I think it's this way"Mordecai said soon they heard what sounds like a battle

"All right a battle let's go check it out" Rigby said as he cuts through the bushes as the older two did the same hiding in the bushes they witness (the two rivals from the episode"high score" blue shirt is called Simon and the other is called Mikey) battling with two weird Pokemon

"Flareon use Tackle" Mikey commands as the orange Pokémon charges in towards the blue Pokemon

"Vaporeon counter with your tackle" Simon said as the Pokémon clash together and returns in front of their trainers

"Vaporeon use Water gun" Simon commands as Vaporeon shoots out a powerful gust of water from its mouth towards Flareon

"Flareon use Ember" Mikey commands as Flareon responds by sending bits of fire and as the two moves clash it causes an explosion and the trio came out while Mordecai and Rigby were clapping slowly

"Ah great you two again?" Simon said

"You talking to us like we're trash" Rigby said

"Well spoken "trash boat" you should talk about trash" Mikey said knowing about Rigby's former name

"Cheap talk coming from fools without gym badges" Mordecai said when Mikey and Simon both brought out their badge cases and they both have the boulder badge from pewter city

"So if you think you're so awesome I guess you'll have no trouble defeating us in a battle" Simon said as Vaporeon gets ready and so does Flareon

"All right Go Nidoran" Mordecai sends the blue poison type into battle

"Go Spearow" Rigby said as a brown pink/red-winged Pokémon which confused Mordecai and muscle man

"Hold on a minute bro when did you get that Pokémon?" Muscle man asks

"Yesterday before catching Psyduck" Rigby replied

(Spearow:At least I'm not the only female around this group)

(Nidoran:Same here now let's get this on)

"Nidoran start this off with scratch attack" Mordecai commands as Nidoran charges towards Varporeon but Varporeon dodges

"Keep on it Nidoran" Mordecai commands as Nidoran continues the attack but continues the miss

"Flareon use Tackle" Mikey commands as Flareon rushes toward spearow but sparrow quickly dodges by rising in the air

"Spearow use Peck attack"Rigby commands as spearow rushes toward Flareon who dodges it,as Spearow flies toward the air she dives down towards Flareon again

"Flareon use Ember" Mikey commands as Flareon blasts spearow with the fire attack close-raged which send spearow back and crash on a tree

"Now Varporeon use Tackle" Simon commands as Varporeon quickies tackles Nidoran and stuns it

"Flareon use helping hand" Mikey commands as Flareon screeches as a red aura appears around Varporeon boosting it's attacks power

"Thanks buddy now use Tackle again" Simon commands as Varporeon tackles Nidoran again but this time it did more power pushing it back

"Now finish it off with Water gun" Simon commands as Water gun was released but before it made contact spearow (who recovered from ember) swooped in and puts Nidoran onto its back and flies off into the sky

"All right good job spearow"

"Quick Varporeon use Helping Hand" Simon commands as Varporeon did the same for Flareon as it also performed the same move twice

"All right finish them Flareon use Ember" Mikey commands as ember was released which was much more powerful

"Varporeon use Water gun" Simon commands as the water gun was more powerful as two attacks collides with Nidoran and Spearow in the middle and an explosion was caused with spearow fallowing towards the ground with a large the smokes clears both Nidoran and spearow was harshly hurt and both fainted

"Ha you two loser should head back home if you can't defeat simple trainers like us" Mikey said as the two returns their Pokémon and rushes out of the forest

"Let's follow them it will lead us out of this forest" Mordecai commands

* * *

(Next time 2 outta three will win against Brock & Arrival of more rivals)

Pokémon parties

Mordecai (2)

1. Squirtle Lv 12

Moves

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

2. Nidoran Lv 10

Moves

Growl

Scratch

Tail whip

Rigby (2)

1. Charmander Lv 9

Scratch

Growl

Ember

2. Psyduck Lv 7

Moves

Water sprout

Scratch

Tail Whip

3. Spearow Lv 7

Moves

Peck

Growl

Leer

Muscle Man (2)

1. Bulbasaur Lv 13

Moves

Sleep powder

Poison powder

Leech seed

Vine whip

2. Mankey Lv 11

Moves

Scratch

Growl

Low kick

Fury swipes

Simon(2)

1. Flareon Lv 15

Moves

Tackle

Tail Whip

Helping Hand

Ember

2. ? Lv?

Moves

?

?

?

?

Mikey(2)

1. Vaporeon Lv 15

Moves

Tackle

Sand-Attack

Helping Hand

Water Gun

2. ? Lv ?

Moves

?

?

?

?


	5. Chapter 5

Pewter City was the name of the city our travelers has just walked in covered in webs. It was much more populated due to it having a museum. It also have it own Pokémon center and mark and Pokémon Gym.

"Ugh I can't believe you did this to us Rigby" Muscle man said as the three were trying to get all the webs off

"What did I do?" Rigby said as they flashback to the Viridian forest

-Flashback-

_Muscle man and Mordecai were pushing the many forests branches while Rigby was spraying a substance into the air_

_"Rigby what are you spraying?" Mordecai asks as he swipes the can from Rigby as realizes its "Pokémon bug attraction"_

_"Dude what are you doing trying to get all the bugs over to us?" Mordecai angrily asks_

_"Ugh Mordecai if you can't read it says repel" Rigby said. Just then a large gathering of Kakuna's appears_

_"What are these bro?" Muscle man asks as he pulls out his Pokédex_

_"Kakuna the cocoon Pokémon, While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches." the Pokédex explains_

_Suddenly the Kakuna's shoots silky ropes covering the trio completely_

_"Ugh what is this stuff?" Mordecai asks trying to remove the sticky substance_

_"don't worry I got this Charmander come on out and use Ember" Rigby said as he sends his starter out as Charmander burns both the silk and the Kakuna's_

_"See nothing to it" Rigby said when the Kakuna's suddenly got angrily and the shells cracked and a white light appears inside and wasps all appears from the inside_

_"what's going on?" Rigby asks as muscle man pulls out his Pokédex  
_

_"Beedrill the poison bee Pokémon,It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms." the Pokédex explains_

_"Uh oh" the three yells as the Beedrills charges towards them_

-End-

"Ok so it was my fault" Rigby said before Mordecai hands him a list with writing and $1250(or whatever the currency is)

"What this for?" Rigby asks

"It's your week to go shopping for supplies plus we need repel since you want to spray stuff in the wild" Mordecai said as he and muscle man walks to the Pokémon center

"Wait where are you going?" Rigby asks

"We're going to the Pokémon center dude then we're going to get our gym badge baby WOO!" Muscle man said as he and Mordecai rushes towards the Pokémon center

After an hour of shopping and waiting at the Pokémon center, Rigby has had enough waiting and decided to go towards the gym at first he was frighten by the structure of the gym but he suddenly hears a voice

"Ivysaur use Take down" a voice yells as there was a mighty crash as Rigby runs in and he sees a large Pokémon being return by a man wearing an orange long v-neck sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, asparagus colored cargo pants held by a black belt, and light brown boots. Next to him was Muscle man and coming next to him was Mordecai he soon runs up to the three

"What the heck was that man?" Rigby asks

"That was the sound of me getting my first Gym Badge baby,Thanks to my new Pokémon Ivysaur" Muscle man said as Rigby pulls out his Pokédex

"Ivysaur?" Rigby asks as he examines it

"Ivysaur the seed Pokémon,Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger." the Pokédex explains

"Excuse me but if you want a gym battle you'll have to wait and hour or so" Brock said as he went to the back and the trio went to the Pokémon center as Mordecai and muscle man's Pokémon were being healed while Rigby's Charmander,Psyduck and Spearow were stretching for the upcoming battle informed by their trainer

(Spearow:I think we're going to get a pummeling of a lifetime)

(Psyduck:Why do you think that? We're Awesome)

(Charmander:We're a bad match up team even though you're a water Pokémon you don't know any attacking water moves)

(Psyduck(whispers):Look for our trainer sake we'll just do what he said until tomorrow he probably just gonna slack in bed then we kick our training to a 10)

(Spearow & Charmander:Deal)

"So guys ready to get our first gym badge?" Rigby asks as the three nodded he soon returns them and he soon find himself in front of the Gym he then walks in to see Brock already waiting

"Already challenger are you ready?" Brock said as Rigby nodes his head

"This is a 3-on-3 gym battle featuring the challenger Rigby and the Gym Leader Brock each trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. In addition only the challenger is allowed to switch during battle...BEGIN!" The ref explains as the battle begin

"Geodude I chose you" Brock said as he send a rock with eyes and two arms into battle

"Psyduck I choose you" Rigby said

(Geodude:Like I didn't see this coming)

(Psyduck:You mean how a water type will whip you hard yeah anyone can see that)

"Geodude use Rock Throw" Brock command as geodude suddenly picks up many large boulders and then chucks it towards psyduck

"Psyduck jump and get out of there" Rigby commands as psyduck barely manages to escape the rock throw

"Now use Tail Whip" Rigby commands as the process goes into a loop of attacks,dodging and tail whips for a few minutes

"All I had enough of this Geodude use Tackle" Brock commands as Geodude curls into a ball and charges towards psyduck(A/n:No Geodude's Tackle isn't the same as its Rollout the attack stat isn't the same) which hit psyduck

"Oh no psyduck use Water sprout" Rigby commands as psyduck lauch a ball of water into the sky causing the dirt to transform into mud

"Please like that will stop us Geodude use Tackle" Brock commands as Geodude rolls through the field and the mud which cause Geodude to surve and crash into a nearby boulder

"Now let's get really psych"Rigby insired when suddenly psyduck glowes blue and so did geodude as he couldn't move

(Geodude:Ugh this is bad I can't move)

"What's going on with psyduck?" Rigby asks as when he pulls his poke'dex out "Psyduck new move #1 confusion" Soon psyduck throws geodude across the field and then unleashes a powerful gust of water "Psyduck new move #2 Water gun" Geodude was hit head on and crashes and faints

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is psyduck" the ref said as he waves a flag towards rigby

"Ok geodude return" Brock said

"Psyduck return as well" Rigby said "Now for my second choice Spearow i choose you" Rigby commands sending his flying tye into battle

"And as for my next choice Graveler i choose you" Brock said

* * *

(Next time part 2)A/n:I know the flashback sucked I just needed a way to start the chapter

Pokemon appearance

Brock(2)

1. Geodude Lv 12

Moves

Tackle

Defense curl

Mud sport

Rock throw

2. Graveler Lv14

Tackle

Defense Curl

Rock Throw

Rock Polish

3. Onix Lv 14

Tackle

Screech

Bind

Rock tomb

Mordecai # of badges=1

1. Squirtle Lv 15

Tackle

Bubble

Withdraw

Water Gun

2. Nidoran Lv13

Growl

Scratch

Double Kick

Poison Sting

Muscle man # of badges 1

1. Ivysaur Lv16

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

Poisonpowder

Take down

2. Mankey Lv13

?(A/N:Its either Thunder punch or Ice punch)

Focus Energy

Fury swipes

Karate Chop


End file.
